Star Trek: Before Darkness
by Rainbow Magic Girl
Summary: When John Harrison goes quiet on them, his younger siblings Kyle and Evelyn are left to worry. After a chilling conversation, they wonder what could have happened that had changed their brother, as well as come to face the fact that their brother was now a threat, and that their loyalty to him would have to be pushed to one side. Neither knew that this was just the beginning...


Star Trek: Before Darkness

**Author's Note: Just a little one shot set before Into Darkness. This will be featuring two OCs and their relationship with John Harrison. I have not yet read the comic series Countdown to Darkness, so I know nothing of who he really is. **

**Stardate: London 2260**

London hadn't changed much since they had last been here. The same buildings were still in place, they saw many familiar faces, and their favourite locations were still great places to go to. They were currently living in a temporary flat during the summer holidays. It all seemed great, except for one thing – their older brother.

Kyle and Evelyn Harrison weren't as close to John as they would have liked. Ever since he joined Starfleet Academy, he hadn't kept much in contact with them. They did get occasional messages from him, but normally he was off doing some errand these days since his graduation. What he was doing, they didn't know. He only said he was one of Starfleet's 'top agents'.

It annoyed them that their brother wouldn't tell them anything. Even when they joined Starfleet three years ago, he still wouldn't tell them anything important. He didn't even go out of his way to meet with them in the library or the canteen. John said it was because it was 'confidential' and that they were 'too young' even if it wasn't.

_Apparently a six year age gap means all the difference._ Evelyn had said that to him the last time the twins had spoken to him. The conversation had ended on a bad note, and Kyle had regretted it ever since. When their brother had been sent off on a mission with several others six months ago, he remembered that John hadn't turned around when they called his name to see him off. Clearly the argument had affected him as well- not that he'd ever show that.

Evelyn, too, regretted the harsh words they exchanged. Her frustration that he barely talked or hung out with them had been building up for months, and when he had told them that they wouldn't be old enough even if his doings weren't confidential had been the last straw. Looking back, he was probably right, and Evelyn knew her brother tried to do the best for them.

Yet they hadn't heard anything from him, and that worried them. Even if he was still regretting the argument, it shouldn't make him want to never see them again. They had sent him a couple of messages, but soon figured that if he wanted to talk to them anytime, then he would.

Evelyn, however, wanted more information. She asked around, and found out that apparently there had been some serious trouble on one of John's missions. She told Kyle, and they asked a Starfleet officer. Apparently it was classified information, and the twins had been left to worry.

The twins were now walking along the streets of London. It was going perfectly until Evelyn spotted someone in the corner of her eye.

"Kyle, look." She said to her brother, pointing towards one of the buildings. He looked up where she was pointing.

It was John -Standing on top of one of the buildings.

"What on earth is he doing up there?"

When he retreated, the twins followed. They went down one of the side streets near the building, and found him walking away from it.

"Hello, John."

He paused and turned around.

What Kyle saw scared him.

What Evelyn saw scared her.

Their brother was a shadow of his former self. That was very much evident. His eyes – they weren't so calm anymore. Instead it seemed as though ice was running through them – a cold, ruthless look stared back at them.

"Evelyn, Kyle, how very nice to see you." He said, in an icy tone.

"I'm sure it is, coming from someone who chooses to ignore his siblings." Kyle retorted.

"Those are such harsh words, brother."

His sister spoke up.

"That isn't an answer. Where have you been? Why haven't you made any attempt to contact us?"

He frowned.

"I have...been busy. I simply did not have time for you."

Kyle tried not to show that the statement had affected him.

"We heard you had serious trouble on one of your missions. We were bloody worried about you, John. Starfleet said that it was classified-!"

His speech was broken off by John expression turning to that of anger.

"Of course Starfleet said that. They wouldn't want you, or anyone, to know exactly what happened. Tell me, dear brother, do you really trust them? Do you trust their morals? Because let me tell you something, Kyle Harrison – they cannot be trusted. What happened on the mission will always remain classified, because they are too full of pride to admit what they did."

His eyes were swirling like a storm whilst he said this. Whatever had happened, it had affected him – badly.

"Bloody hell, John," Kyle said quietly, "what happened to you?"

John ignored that question.

"So, are you still with Starfleet? Will you stay by their side?" he asked them.

The twins both knew what their answer would be.

"Yes, John, no matter what."

After that, John turned around, and started to walk off. He paused and glanced back.

"Then, I guess I will not be seeing you again."

And then he left.

When they got back home, Evelyn started towards her brother.

"I think he poses a threat."

Kyle looked at her.

"That's what I was thinking."

"Whatever the hell happened up there has changed him. If he feels so much anger, so much hate, you know he will act on it. You saw him – he's no longer the responsible, caring older brother." Evelyn continued.

There was a silence, and then Kyle spoke.

"You were right, you know. We will stand by Starfleet, and our friends."

So it was agreed then that they would not listen to their brother –they would stand by Starfleet. If it meant losing all contact with their brother, then so be it.

This was a promise only made stronger after the terrorist attack in London two months later.

**End of Story.**

**So, there you have it. I edited this after watching the latest trailer. I decided a chilling conversation would be better than a message. If it turns out the villain is not who he says he is, then I will simply ignore that.**


End file.
